Her Silver Bells
by Moonlight102310
Summary: They ruled together in a peaceful time before tragedy befalls them. He vowed to wait for her return to him, no matter the cost. Now centuries later, she's returned as a normal average girl. She has no idea why this man is after her and why his eyes bleed crimson red. SasuSaku. AU! A bit of medieval times, and dark twists. Rated M for humor, violence, swearing, lemons, Romance!
1. Prologue

Her Silver Bells:

**Summary: They ruled together in a peaceful time before tragedy befalls them. He vowed to wait for her return to him, no matter the cost. Now centuries later, she's returned as a normal average girl…and she has no idea why this man is after her…and why his eyes bleed crimson red. SasuSaku. AU! A bit of medieval times, and dark twists. Rated M for tragedy, humor, violence, swearing, lemons and of course ROMANCE! **

**AN: This honestly came to me in a dream last night and when I woke up I was so eager to write it! I hope everyone likes it! Review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

Prologue:

_1495:_

_He held her hand tightly as she coughed in the bed they shared, swiping at her sweaty forehead. "Sakura…"_

_Even with her pale and sick eyes, she smiled up at him. Her hand stroked his cheek softly and a few choked words left her mouth, "You need not worry about me my dear husband."_

_He leaned his cheek into her hand, "You know I cannot bear to live without you."_

_She coughed again, her long pink curly hair fanning out along the pillow, "But you must. I fear I do not know what evil has befallen me. You cannot rule alone."_

_"I will not rule without you."_

_She touched his raven hair, running her hands through the spikes she loved once more. She moved down to her wrist and removed her bracelet, the dangling silver bells chiming as she pushed it into her husband's hands, "Never forget me."_

_He held onto the bracelet before wrapping her in his arms. Her body was cold and her chest heaved, as her final moment approached rapidly. "Don't leave me Sakura."_

_She smiled one last time and pressed her cold lips to his forehead, "I'll always be with you."_

_His heart dropped when her body went limp beneath him and her head fell backwards onto the pillow. With faint tears in his eyes, he pulled back to look over his dead wife's body. Anger circulated through his veins and he clenched his fists together in fury. Whoever had dared to touch his wife would die by his hands. He looked down with her silver bells chimed quietly in his hand. A breeze circulated through the room and he looked out at the setting sun, "I'll wait for you. You will return to me Sakura, no matter how long it takes."_

2012:

The young king sat in his throne, his eyes hidden beneath his raven bangs. His hands clenched the armrests and a growl vibrated through his chest. Two of his servants kneeled before him, keeping their heads down to avoid eye contact.

The young king toyed with the silver bells around his wrist, "Why do you seek an audience with me?"

One of them men looked up, his white hair reflected by the sun, "Our mission, we have completed it my lord." The other with brown hair looked up as well, "Master Uchiha, we found her."

The Uchiha looked up with cold black eyes. He stood and glared down at the men, "You speak of her?"

The two nodded and the man with white hair spoke, "She's been spotted within the village."

Sasuke's eyes bled a little bit red. He dared not breath for false hope. He held the wrist that contained her bracelet tightly, "What are you saying?"

"Your queen…she's returned my lord."

**AN: Well, this is just the prologue, but what do you think? Review! The epilogue for Possessing Her will be up later today hopefully! **


	2. She's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Welcome back! I apologize for how long it's taken me to redo this! This story has been redone. If you've read it in the past, you will most likely see some remnants of what I've written before, but you're also going to see new details! Enjoy and review! **

20 YEARS EARLIER (1992):

It was dark throughout the halls; the only light that shined upon his face was that of the sunset in the west. Two armed guards stood behind him, their faces to the marble floor they were kneeling on. The man put his arms behind his back, and let out a deep sigh.

"My lord."

"Have you come to give me bad news once again?"

His red eyes gazed out at the village beneath him, dreading what the two would dare to say to him this time. 500 years had passed slowly, achingly, and agonizingly for him. He would not be surprised if he received the same answer once again. One of the guards looked up. His white hair fell over one of his eyes, leaving the other open. A mask hid the rest of his face from view, making him the prefect bodyguard. "My lord, we apologize for long it's been."

The other guard looked up. The man did not turn around, did not move, only stood there gazing out at a village that felt the pain he felt. His black hair had kept it's natural spikes over the years, and his youthful appearance had not changed since the day of her death. The guard with brown hair and a scar over his nose looked up, "We wanted to make sure of our findings before we reported to you."

"What is it this time?"

"My lord, the heir of the Haruno clan has finally been born."

"And?"

The silence intrigued the young man. He finally turned around to face the two guards and was quite surprised to see light in their eyes. "Her descendant has been born my lord."

The man froze in his place. Surely the day had not come. His breath caught as the white haired guard revealed the Haruno clan's famous bells. The necklace, which had belonged to her, so long ago, was now in this child's possession. He faintly remembered the bargain that had been arranged after her death. If the necklace had been given to the child, it could only mean one thing. The breath left his mouth as his lips curled into a smirk, "She's back."

20 YEARS LATER (2012):

Sakura stretched in her bed, ignoring the annoying sound of her alarm clock. Her hand snaked out of its confines and slammed the irritating device, rendering it silent. It was her bloody day off from school and she intended to enjoy it.

The girl slowly rose from her bed, scratching and messing up her long pink hair. Her jade eyes were tired as she observed the tiny apartment and the boxes that still needed to be unpacked. Sakura Haruno had just moved to the tiny village of Konoha in order to attend the university in town. Her best friend had moved with her as well from the small town in Kiri, but chose to move into the dorm rooms of the college. Sakura snickered and stood from her bed. She could never understand how her friend could live with complete strangers. It seemed so weird to her even to be in a new town.

Sakura turned and looked out the window at the tiny street below. She would give credit to whoever ran the village. It was a tight knit community, where it seemed that everyone knew each other's business. Sakura had not ventured out into town yet, having only arrived here two days ago.

She frowned when her phone vibrated from the kitchen and interrupted her peaceful morning. Her feet slapped against the wooden floors and into the kitchen. She frowned at the unpacked boxes before picking up the phone and putting it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Forehead! Oh my god Forehead!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Only Ino would call her this early in the morning. Her best friend knew that she hated mornings. "Yes Ino?"

"You are totally missing out here! You should've come to live with me in the dorms! There are such cute guys here!"

Sakura vaguely listened to Ino as she made some coffee. Her friend was a major gossip and if she saw a man she wanted, she knew exactly how to sink her claws into him. Sakura had never truly cared what her friend did, and was always there to listen to it afterwards.

"Sakura! Are you listening?"

"Banging some random sophomore…yep. Continue please."

Her voice climbed a few octaves as she whined to her best friend. "I said that like 5 minutes ago!" The pink haired girl sighed, "Then what are you going on about now?"

"I was talking about the guy who runs this village! According to some of the girls here he's single and totally hot!"

Sakura took a sip from her coffee. She hadn't heard much about the country she now lived in, except that it was still ruled under a monarchy, and the family had been in power for nearly 500 years. She shrugged. She had to hand it to them, they obviously knew what they were doing if this village was so powerful and prosperous. "So what Ino? You're going to try and seduce a king? Good luck with that."

"It's a challenge forehead! Word has it this guy only looks for a specific type of woman."

"This is why I could care less about romance. The last time I tried Kiba nearly drowned my face in the lake because he thought I was ugly."

She could almost see Ino rolled her eyes. "You need to get laid. Seriously."

She heard that almost everyday. Lucky for her, she was a modest girl, who didn't care about boys or relationships. She cared about becoming a doctor like her late mother was, and proving her dead father wrong. As she finished her coffee she heard her phone beep on the other line, "Hang on Ino."

"Fine forehead."

Sakura switched the line and put it back up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Ugly."

Sakura smiled and set down her coffee. The man on the other line happened to be a close friend of her since she was a teenager, living close to her in her old neighborhood. "Sai!"

"Are you settled into your apartment yet?"

Her smiled grew. Sai had moved here a couple weeks earlier, and knew his way around town. She had once heard him say that this place was his old home. She had also remembered that Sai was a big flirt and everywhere she turned he was trying to catch her attention. "I haven't unpacked yet, but I did get my apartment! Why? What's up?"

"I don't suppose I could convince you to grab lunch with me out in town could I?"

"Why don't you bring stuff here and help me unpack?"

She heard him agree before switching the line back to Ino. The girl was squealing into the phone and Sakura moved it away from her ear, "Geez Ino…"

"FOREHEAD! HE'S GORGEOUS!"

"Who?"

Ino spoke as if it were the most fantastic thing in the world. "The king! Seriously! Maybe we'll see him out in town! Are you coming over to see the dorms?"

Sakura deposited her coffee cup into the sink and stretched, "Nah, Sai said he was going to bring some lunch over and help me unpack."

Ino growled on the other line, "Sakura…you know he just wants to get into your pants."

She knew that fact fully. But she trusted Sai and she had told him that she wasn't interested. "He's one of my best friends Ino. He knows I don't feel that way about him."

"Sakura…"

"Go enjoy the town and let me know if you succeed in seducing this King. I have to hear that story."

She didn't wait for Ino to reply before hanging up and putting her phone down. She knew she should change, but her living room window caught her eye. She trailed over to the windowpanes and looked out into the distance. A large manor decorated the distance, as if it were looking down on the village. Sakura watched it carefully, her hand sliding down to rest upon the silver bell pendant her mother had given her at birth. She jingled the bells and continued to watch the manor in the distance. She jingled it once more and turned around, breaking eye contact with the strange place. Just as the door opened she swore she could hear the faint sound of bells returning hers in the distance.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up to see Sai holding a bag in her doorway. He tilted his head at her, "Something wrong?"

Sakura took one more look out the window before grabbing her pendant. "Nothing…at all."

AT THE UCHIHA MANOR:

Sasuke had been sitting in his throne room quietly, looking over pictures of the girl he had been observing for years. She had grown up to be beautiful, striking a near resemblance to his late wife. He wished to know this woman, to make her, his. He had waited 500 years for her return. His guards were out at the moment, gathering Intel on where she had moved to and how soon they could retrieve her.

His hands traced the picture of the girl and he jingled the bells around his wrist. It had been a slow 20 years, but he made it. She had matured and reminded him of the past. A child sat at his feet, holding a tiny bracelet in his hands, "Otou…is mama ever coming back?"

The man looked down at the raven-haired boy who bore an appearance close to his own, except he held the eyes of his mother. He had this discussion with the boy many times over the years and sighed, "Kei, we've discussed this." The boy pouted and stood from his spot to move closer to his father's throne, "You said that Mama would come back to us." The man frowned and picked up the boy. He set him in his lap and let him grab the bells around his wrist, "Kei, remember how Mama died?"

The little boy shook his head. He held onto the bracelet that used to belong to the late queen. The man smirked, "This woman is her descendant. She's likely to not remember us."

The boy frowned. He missed his mother over the years, despite having little time with her before she had passed away. When his father had sat him down 20 years ago to explain that his mother may be coming back soon he had grown excited. "So she's not my mama?"

The man shook his head, "She's her descendant Kei. She will have the memories we both wish her to have and she will become accustomed to our way of life."

"Should I call her mama?"

"Yes. She will be your mother."

"My lord."

The man looked up to see both of the guards standing before him. Kei smiled, "Kakashi-san!"

The white haired man looked up and smiled underneath his mask, "Kei," He then turned to the man, "She's been spotted within the village Lord Uchiha. She's here attending the university."

The man stood and held his son in his arms. Kei wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck, "Otou! Mama's here!"

"Yes Kei, mama has come back."

The man strode over to the window and looked out. Just as his red eyes looked at the village, he heard the jingle of bells in the distance. The bells had a certain ring to them that instantly reminded the man of the past. The bells jingled again before he moved his wrist, returning the call. Her descendant was calling for him, and he would return the call. She would take the place her heritage deemed was hers; reigning queen of Konoha, and wife to King Sasuke Uchiha.

**AN: I redid this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! I may be able to get another chapter up later and a couple more up tomorrow! Review! **


	3. A Vision from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Another chapter! You may see some of the original writing here but I have definitely added a new twist! Enjoy and review! **

The plains of his land were beautiful. Rich deep green fields rolled over hills and deep forests made the land glow bright. The sun shined down on the people of the large village his country was known for.

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves was a village many people flocked to. A stable economy, plenty of land for those who wish to become farmers, and the university in town. Not to mention the stable ruler over this country who had protected it for hundreds of years and kept his country prosperous and well known.

Said ruler stood on his balcony, his eyes searching the buildings in the village for a twinge of pink hair or green eyes. His onyx hair fell over his bright red eyes as his hands clutched the wooden balcony handles. It had been a week since he was informed of her presence within the village, and his patience was already beginning to wane. He wanted to see this woman. He wished for his companion to return to him.

The bells around his wrist jingled when the early morning wind rushed past his face. His son was fast asleep in the bedroom, his tiny hands clutching her pillow. The heart in his chest heaved with loneliness and heartbreak as her silver bells chimed with the soft breeze that passed him. He looked over to the empty spot next to him, remembering how he and his love would stand here, watching over the lands of the country they ruled together.

He had kept it this way for her, knowing her love for nature and the beauty of a loving community. He expanded his land in hopes of drawing her descendant back to him again. The university was fairly new for the town and luck had been with him when one of his servants informed him of a familiar name being enrolled into the school's system.

The wind picked up and her bells chimed again from his wrist, as he pictured her heart shaped face and mesmerizing green eyes staring back at him. He lifted his hand to the air and let out a soft sigh as if he were touching her again. The only time he ever felt peace was when he would remember her smile, and how she only belonged to him.

The bells rang once again and he let his chin rest in his hand. Would he get along with this woman? Was she just as stubborn as before?

'_Sasukeee…'_

Sasuke stood straight and looked around. There was no one next to him, or remotely close to him. His eyes faded to their crimson color as he looked around for the person calling his name.

The voice was closer this time, as if the person was breathing on his neck, _'Sasukeeeeee…'_

Sasuke turned abruptly and looked inwards to the bedroom. The voice was calling his name from inside the room. Worry for his son pushed him inside where he froze. A ghostly figure stood beside the bed, the white of her hand touching his son's forehead. His eyes drained of her reddish color and his face went pale, "Sa-Sakura?"

The ghost didn't look up from the boy on the bed, _'He's changed since I've seen him.'_

The king couldn't believe his eyes. In the 500 years since his wife had died, he had never seen this happen. But once this woman moved back into the village, here she was. The ghost finally looked up at the Uchiha with a frown, _'Sasuke-kun.'_

Sasuke took a cautious step forward towards the apparition. It stayed still, letting the man come near her. Sasuke waved his hand forward, letting it pass through the form. She was dressed in the nightgown she had been wearing on the night of her death, and her hair tumbled down her back. He frowned when he found he could not touch her, "It's you."

'_I will not remain in this form for long Sasuke. I come bearing only a message.' _

He stared at the ghost. He was slightly shocked by what he was seeing, but he remembered that he had lived for 500 years. Nothing should faze him anymore. He cleared his throat and spoke quietly to not wake the boy on the bed. "Why have you returned now?"

The ghost raised a hand towards the king and laid her hand on his cheek. She smiled sadly, _'My descendant's memories have been sealed. She does not remember anything of our past. She does not remember our son.' _

Sealed huh? It explained why she hadn't come to seek him out. After his wife's death years ago, the prophecy which he followed said that she would come to him on her own. "How do you propose I unlock those memories?"

She shook her head at him, _'I do not know. Only you can figure that out.' _

He sighed. This should not be happening. Her soul was supposed to be inside her descendant. Only one person could make sense of this and she was hundreds of miles away. He reached up and touched the mist on his cheek, "I've missed you."

She smiled at him, _'I've missed you my lord.' _

He tried desperately to understand. If she was here, why couldn't her soul just take the body "Can't you just revive yourself within this new body?"

She frowned and removed her hand, _'My time has been over for hundreds of years Sasuke. My descendant is whom you are meant to be with. It is time for you and Kei to be happy.' _

Sasuke nodded towards the boy on the bed, "He misses his mother."

'_Do not fret love. She will awaken to her memories in time. This is the time for you to understand that we are not the same.' _

_Why _couldn't they be the same? He opened his mouth to talk when the ghost put her hand on his mouth_, 'Trust me. Her time has finally come. You will never know the difference.' _She removed her hand and placed a small kiss on his lips. Her fleeting smile was all he saw as the figure vanished from the room. He stood there silentlyand watched the ground. The bells around his wrist jingled once more as the wind softly blew through the room.

The Uchiha moved to the bed and sat down on the edge, his hand straying towards his son's face. The little boy exhaled and opened his tiny eyes, "Otou…"

Sasuke did not smile, "Kei, it's time to wake up."

The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes, "I had a dream about Mama!"

"Did you?"

"Yea! She was here patting my head like she used to when I slept!"

Sasuke smiled sadly at the boy before standing. He opened his mouth to speak when a voice cut him off. "Lord Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to find two of his loyal servants kneeling before him, their heads down, waiting for him to speak to them. Kei stood up from the bed and reached for the elder Uchiha. Sasuke picked up the boy and helped him to the floor. "What is it?"

"She has been spotted in the village."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Where?"

"The café. She was with another man."

The young ruler froze. Another man? How could she be with another man? His jealousy instantly spiked. He didn't care that her memories were sealed. She belonged to him and him alone. He violently turned towards the two with blazing red eyes, "Who was the man?"

The man with brown hair looked up, "The old root member of our defenses, Sai."

Sasuke felt his heart pound. It was impossible. The man had been eradicated from his kingdom long ago. It had been long before Sakura had perished away from him. There was no way the man was alive and well. He could feel his blood on fire as he thought about how long Sai had kept Sakura under the radar from him.

The man with white hair finally looked up, "What are your wishes lord Uchiha?"

Sasuke sighed and looked down at the small boy at his side. Kei held onto his father's cloak with a tiny fisted hand. "I want to see mama Otou."

Sasuke nodded his head at the boy before turning once more to the guards. "The pendant…does she wear it?"

"Hai my lord, it was fastened around her neck. Do you wish for us to follow her?"

He frowned. Why the hell was she cavorting around with one of the most hated people in the village? He had to shake his head and remind himself that her memories had not yet returned to her.

"Lord Uchiha?"

He finally turned to the two and smirked, "The harvest festival, have the preparations been settled?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama finished today. It is set to take place next week when the university lets out for their fall break."

Sasuke picked up his son and held him as he left the room. The two guards followed him as he padded through the halls and down to the main lobby of his spacious castle. "Has anyone informed her of her past?"

The man with brown hair stopped when Sasuke sat down in his throne, and put the boy in his lap. He did not like the silence protruding from the guards. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Speak Iruka."

Iruka looked up, "No my lord. Anyone who has seen her dares to not speak to her."

Sasuke looked to the white haired man. "Kakashi…"

Kakashi nodded his head; "The man by her side seems to be keeping her away from anything that could trigger her memories."

Sasuke gripped his armchair. The blood in his veins bubbled as he struggled to maintain some control over his anger. "Why has no one pointed out who she is?

"Hai my lord. The man…he's dodging every attempt to let her see her future."

If it was possible, his eyes grew redder and he stood with Kei. He had hoped that the villagers would be helpful in the return of her memories, but he could see he would have to get his hands dirty. He grabbed his sword and secured it to his side. He lowered Kei to the ground "Go to her and watch over her. I want her within your sight at all times."

The two nodded before they disappeared, "Hai." Kei looked up at his father, "Mama's nearby?" Sasuke nodded and grabbed the boy's hand. He heard footsteps trailing into the throne room and he looked over with onyx eyes to see one his oldest friends. "Naruto."

Said man appeared by the young king's side and he grinned, "Hey Teme! Kei! Where's Sakura? Is she back yet?"

He may be a friend, but he was very dense. "Hn, she has not returned yet if you have not noticed."

Sasuke tugged Kei behind him he walked down the small steps, waving his hand for Naruto to follow them. Naruto poked his friend's shoulder, "Why not? Does she not remember who you are? I thought you said she would have her memories back when she moved into town!"

Sasuke flicked his eyes over to Naruto before returning to the path ahead. "Hn." Naruto pushed a hand through his blonde locks, "Teme, it been so long. I'm not surprised she doesn't remember. You should just pick another wife! You've been ruling alone for so long. Kei needs a mother!"

Sasuke didn't stop when his friend stopped walking, "Sakura is my queen. There is no other. She will return to her rightful place."

Naruto stopped when Sasuke reached a room he had forbidden everyone in the castle to step foot into except for him. Sasuke took out a small key and inserted it into the lock. "She will come back Naruto. It's only a matter of time."

The blonde only shook his head as he watched the young ruler disappear into the room with the boy and shut the door. Once inside, Sasuke let out a deep breath and watched as Kei retreated to the window in the corner of the room. Kei pointed out the windows, "We should go see if we can find mama!"

Sasuke grunted his agreement. He was a very jealous man and to hear that his woman was out with another man had set him at unease. Back when her ancestor was alive, he had been possessive of her, picking her to be his at a very young age. He realized that he had taken life for granted when she died, and he wouldn't allow time to separate them any longer.

This room was dark, and any flashed of sunlight were drowned out by deep black curtains and small candles. He contemplated how his life had gone off track. He had come from a royal family, picked a wife who had been his best friend and ruled this country with noble intentions. Why had his family died? Why had his wife been stripped away from him? Why did he have to live for years without anyone to help him raise his son?

He was a vengeful person now, seeking out anyone who had dared to intervene in his personal life. He didn't regret the people he banished or executed for their idiotic attempts to overthrow his rule.

Although he was vengeful, he had a sliver of hope now that Sakura had been spotted again within his reach. Sasuke stood and approached the center of the room, extending his hands outward towards a golden engraved chest that lay in the center.

He moved his hands along the chest before Kei moved to his side and tugged on his cloak, "Can we ride the horse Otou? Mama is waiting for us!"

"Hn, of course Kei."

The little boy raced from the room knowing his father would follow. The two made it out to the stables where Sasuke picked up the boy and put him onto the back of the horse. He then climbed up and sat behind him, making sure he was safe in his arms. "Ready?"

"Yes! Let's go get mama!"

Sasuke smirked; yes…he hoped that would be the case.

**AN: I'll get a couple more chapters up tomorrow! Enjoy! **


	4. The First Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Glad people aren't too confused with the beginning chapter's I've re-written. I'm going to make one thing clear here because there was a bit of confusion; the two Sakura's ARE NOT the same in this story. The ghost however, does have a big part in this story. Do they share the same soul? Well I guess you'll just have to read to find out won't ya? I've got today off and all day to write, so I may be able to get a couple more chapters posted today. This is a completely new chapter! Enjoy and Review! **

**ANN: One more thing. Thoughts are in Italics, as is when the ghost speaks, and visions of the past. Sai is OOC in this story. It's AU, sorry if you don't like that. That is all! **

OUT IN TOWN:

Sakura sighed as she felt Sai pull her closer under his arm. The two were walking through the streets together and he was showing her around. He didn't seem fazed by the strange looks people were throwing her. She tugged at her pink hair '_Must be the hair…' _

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up to see Sai frowning down at her. Her eyes widened when his arm slipped from her shoulders to her waist. Sakura's cheeks flooded with a red blush, "Yes Sai?"

"You look unhappy. What's the matter?"

She went quiet and looked around once more. The people on the streets were still staring at the couple and making her even more uncomfortable. "You don't see all the people staring at us?"

He chuckled but didn't make eye contact with the people she claimed were staring. "It's a new town and you do have bright pink hair. You'll get used to it."

Sakura sighed. She watched a girl completely drop her bags as her eyes went wide. A man who was misting his vegetable stand froze with his mouth hanging open. The water hit the floor as he pointed at her. Sai tugged her closer and nodded to the café, "Is this alright?"

If it got her off the street and away from sight then yes, the café was fine. Sai led her to small table under the shade of some umbrellas and let her sit down before wiggling in next to her. Sai pulled out a menu and held it in front of them. "What do you want to eat Ugly?"

Sakura shook her head. She didn't care. She was more interested in why people were avoiding the table she sat at but continued to stare at her. Was there something on her face? Had she done something wrong already? She was vaguely listening to Sai talk when the waitress came up to their table with a pad and pen. "What can I get you two?"

Sai moved the menu and Sakura looked up. The waitress instantly froze and dropped her pad of paper. Sai was frowning when the tiny girl stuttered and bowed to the girl next to him. "La-lady Sakura!"

Sakura felt her body pulse. No one had ever called her that before. She was just an average girl…why would there be a need to add an honorific to her name? The girl scrambled to pick up her pad but kept her eyes averted from Sakura, "Forgive me my lady. I had no idea you would be coming in today!"

Sakura reached out and touched the girl on the arm, "I'm sorry but are you talking about the same person?"

The girl pointed to Sakura's pendant. "You…you have the same pendant as she did."

Sakura reached up and grabbed the pendant with her right hand. She could feel Sai bristling next to her, a growl on his lips. "Who did?"

"Lady Sakura Uchiha."

The name made her body pulse again and a throbbing pain shot up her spine to her head. Sakura grit her teeth and fell forward onto the table. The waitress and Sai hovered over her, gently calling her name and hoping to coax her up. The throbbing pain in her head grew larger as she stared at the table. She urged it to go away and she had to slowly slip a hand up to keep her balance. She screwed her eyes shut and hissed through her clenched teeth, riding out the pain. It dulled for a slight second, allowing her to open her eyes.

_When she opened her eyes, she was in a completely different place. She didn't recognize the bedroom she was in. It was huge, with a large king sized canopy bed shoved up against the wall. There were large oak dressers on each side of the bed, with a white vanity in the corner. She could faintly see a white bathroom leading into an adjacent corner. _

_Sakura reached forward and found she was standing on a balcony with white curtains billowing inwards to the room. Sakura looked down to see her body was translucent, as if she were a ghost. What the hell was happening? She was just at a café in town. What was this place? She heard soft giggles and chuckles as she involuntarily took a look into the room to see who was laughing. _

"_My lady, you blush as if we were still courting." _

_The woman on the bed blushed as she raised her hand to the man's cheek. Sakura didn't recognize the man. He looked very young, almost as if he were in his early twenties. His black hair was spiked up in the back and she could see blue highlights due to the sun. When she turned her face to look at the woman she couldn't believe her eyes. She froze when it sounded like her own voice was echoing around the room. _

"_My lord, you still make me blush as if I had just met you." _

_Why did the woman look like her and sound like her? Sakura felt very confused as she watched the very private moment between the couple. She watched the man lean forward to kiss the woman's neck as she softly moaned. Sakura lifted her own hand up to her neck as if she could feel the soft cold lips of the man herself. _

_His hand rested upon the woman's hand as he softly gazed at her, "Never leave me Sakura." _

"_Never Sasuke. Never." _

_Sakura blinked and felt the pain in her head surface again. She shut her eyes and screamed through the pain. Just what the hell was going on? Why did it hurt? _

When Sakura opened her eyes she saw she was sitting at the café once again. Sai had his arms wrapped around her and the waitress was touching her shoulders. She looked at the two of them. What was that? Was it a dream? Had she really just passed out in public? The woman flitted from one foot to another, "My lady…are you alright?"

Sai snarled, "Look. She's not-"

"Sakura!"

The three looked up to see a blonde racing down the street to the café at full speed. Sakura smiled weakly seeing Ino approaching. Maybe Ino could shed some light on what happened. The blonde quickly took a seat across from the two and smiled, "I'll have what they're having."

The girl looked to Sakura. "My lady?"

Ino raised an eyebrow at the name and shut her mouth. Sakura raised her hands, "I'll just have some water please."

"Right away my lady." The waitress took off full speed inside the café, grabbing her supervisor on the way. Ino watched the two inside before turning her attention to Sakura. "My lady? What was that?"

Sai snarled, "It's nothing. The girl is just crazy."

Sakura wasn't so sure. She continued to look at the people on the streets, watching them point at her and smile. "People have been looking at me weirdly all day."

Ino smirked, "It's probably because of your hair."

Sakura held onto her bell pendant. "The waitress…she thinks I'm someone named Sakura Uchiha. I've never heard that last name before."

Ino's mouth dropped when the words tumbled out of her mouth. The waitress came tumbling back out with a large glass of water and a man behind her. The man had long spiky brown hair and two red swirls on each of his cheeks. The moment he reached the table he smiled, "By god it's true."

Sakura looked up at the large man with confused eyes, "Pardon me?"

The man tugged her up from Sai's impossible grip. "My lady, it's been too long. Surely you remember me don't you?"

Now she was sure she was in an alternate reality. She didn't know this man. She shivered when people started to crowd around the café. There were subtle cheers when the man bowed to her, "Allow me to refresh your memory, my name is Choji Akimichi. I run most of the catering business in the village."

Her head was dizzy. She stuck her hand out to shake his. "It's nice to meet you sir. I'm sorry about the commotion."

"There's no commotion my lady! This is a celebration!"

Across the street, a large black horse stood in the sun. Sasuke stood next to the horse, a smirk on his face. He had watched the woman pass out on the table with looked to be a vision. Kei was jumping at his side, pointing at the woman. "Otou! It's her! It's mama!"

Sasuke knelt down and turned his son to face him. "I'll let you go over there on one condition."

"Yes Otou?"

"You are to call her Lady Sakura first. She does not recognize you and I yet and we do not want to frighten her away."

The little boy frowned. He so much wanted to bring his mother home. Sasuke put his hand on the boy's head, "We want to unseal her memories first son. You may be able to help mama do that."

Kei's little face looked determined. "I can do it Otou!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You are to come back to me soon alright son?" The boy nodded as his father stood. He waved him forward, "Go on."

The little boy took off towards the crowd and shoved his way through the legs. "Make way!"

The people instantly moved when they saw the little boy. The man and Sakura turned their heads when the small boy emerged from the crowd. His eyes lit up at Sakura and he stood there with a large smile.

Sakura felt her heart pound. The boy raced for her and attached himself to her legs. Sakura gasped feeling the little boy bury his face into her knee, "Lady Sakura! You're back!"

Sakura looked down at the boy. She didn't recognize him, but the thing that struck her the most was that the boy had the exact same eyes as she did. The light jade color was something that ran in her family. She knelt down and took the boy's tiny hands suddenly not caring about the crowd around her. "What's your name sweetie?"

Kei smiled and threw his arms around Sakura's neck, "Kei! Kei Uchiha!" The name made her body pulse once more. The boy moved his head, "You're wearing the pendant my mama used to wear!"

Sakura swallowed loudly. Where were the boy's parents? Why was he acting is if he knew her? "Where is your mama Kei?"

He only smiled at her and threw his arms around her waist, "You should come meet Otou! He's been dying to see you!" Ino finally got up and kneeled next to Sakura. She nudged the pink haired girl. "Sakura…"

"I know Ino." She then turned to the boy, "You should run back to your father Kei. He's probably worried about you." The boy's smile did not falter. Instead he leaned up and kissed her cheek, "Okay mama!"

Sakura watched as the boy ran back through the crowd. The noise was too much for her. People were cheering and asking questions and she could faintly hear Sai in the background yelling at people to shut their mouths. Ino helped her stand and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Come on Sakura, we need to talk."

Sakura nodded. Had that boy called her mama? Just as she moved to turn around, a black horse caught her eye. The little boy was sitting on the back of it now waving at her. Next to the horse was a man that made the blood drain from her face. It was man…from her dream. The difference now was that he gazed at her with red eyes. Red eyes that held a threat…and a promise.

**AN: It's only 11:30 in the morning my time. Definitely expect another chapter or two today. Review! **


	5. Harvest Festival Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: So? I know the first couple of chapters are always slow, but the good stuff is coming of course! I've somewhat changed this chapter, but it does have some of my original writing. I'm hoping to get to chapter 7 today at the latest Maybe chapter 6 at the earliest. Since it's only 12:30, I may be able to get further! Enjoy and Review! **

**AN: I'm currently planning for this version to be 29 chapters long! Enjoy! **

ONE WEEK LATER:

"Sakura! Seriously! You need to look at this!"

Sakura sat in front of her computer, her eyes glazed over as she read through her latest school assignment. A cup of hot chocolate sat by her side as she mindlessly clicked through the screens, her head starting to hurt. She looked up to see her friend Ino pointing at her own computer, a bright look on her face.

Rain drizzled outside as she looked at the window. They were on a weeklong break from school and it was one that she needed to clear her head. Since that one freak pain inflicted headache four days ago, her mind had throbbed endlessly.

She wondered who that man was in her vision and why it had triggered when someone said a name that wasn't hers. Ino had practically moved in with her after the day at the café, insisting they do research on the country's past. Sakura put her computer down and looked over at Ino's screen. She had a page pulled up about the history of Fire Country and the Uchiha family.

Ino pointed to a specific line; "It has no birth date or death for the last ruler. And according to this, the last queen this country had was named Sakura Uchiha, formally known as Sakura Haruno."

Sakura's eyes went wide. She was named after a queen in this country? How weird was that. "Did the two have a son or something?"

Ino shook her head. She scrolled down the page to point out a picture of a small boy. The boy was an exact look alike of the boy who had called her mama a week ago. Since that day at the café she had rarely gone into town, fearing for another fainting episode. Sakura frowned, "His name is Kei too…"

"Forehead…this is too weird."

The girl agreed. It was like people believed her to be some past ruler when she was not. But it was strange that the past ruler had the exact same name as her. Ino slammed her laptop shut and gazed at her friend, "Well, apparently they weren't kidding when they said this ruler only looked for a specific woman."

Sakura raised and eyebrow and stood with her mug. She didn't believe that a king would hand pick her out of the crowd just because she shared the same name as a past ruler. This guy was probably a major player who slept with plenty of women. Ino had a better chance then she did.

Ino clicked her tongue and picked up her purse, "I'm going to go back to my dorm for a couple of hours. This is just to weird not to keep reading about."

Sakura looked outside, "Apparently there's a harvest festival going on in town. Ask around for me."

Ino nodded, "It might be good for you just to stay indoors. I'll be back later." Sakura watched her friend leap out the door with a bounce in her step. Sakura braced herself against the kitchen counter. Since the day at the café, she couldn't get that man's eyes out of her head. The little boy's voice haunted her dreams. Who were these people? Why was this happening to her anyway? She was just an average girl; there should be no reason for her to be wrapped up in a royal situation.

Sakura trailed over to the couch and sat down, her eyes continuing to stray to the castle in the distance. Each time she stared at the mansion, she felt eyes watching her back. She knew she was in a situation that hiding could not solve. Whoever this man was he would find her. She shut her eyes and laid her head back on the couch. Only she could get into a situation like this. Her dead father was probably rolling with laughter in his grave. Damn bastard.

She jumped when two hands fell onto her shoulders and squeezed tenderly. "Ugly, you look like you're about to have a panic attack."

She looked up to see Sai smiling down at her. For the first time in her life, she felt uneasy with his presence. "Sai…you scared me."

He chuckled and leaned against the back of the couch, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I haven't seen you in a while and thought I should check on you."

She flushed when his hand crept around to the back of her neck and he laid a kiss on her forehead. His lips were icy cold and the way his hand held her neck made her want to vomit. She wiggled her way out of his grasp and rubbed her neck. He frowned when she looked up at him, "I didn't even hear you come in. What's up?"

He grabbed her hand; "I can't come see you now?"

The pinkette didn't understand why all of a sudden it didn't feel right for her to be around Sai. She felt as if she would get in trouble. Silently, she shook the feeling off and tried to smile at her oldest friend. "Of course you can, you just startled me."

He chuckled and tapped her cheek, "Adorable. That's what you are."

She let out a broken chuckle and watched as her friend moved to sit next to her on the couch. The rain was finally stopping outside and she could hear the hustle and bustle of villagers outside. She raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever been to the harvest festival here?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not a big deal really. Why?"

She watched decorations being put up and a stage in the middle of the village being brought in. She felt her body being pulled towards the town. She had no idea what she was saying. "We should go."

He raised an eyebrow. The Sakura he knew hated social interactions. Sakura's hand crept up around her mouth. Why had she said that? She didn't want to go out in public after the incident a week prior. Sai looked down to see her looking intently out the window, a piece of paper gripped tightly in her hand. "Why?"

She shook her head. She didn't know why she felt compelled to go, all she knew was that some part of her told her to go and see the festival for herself. "I…I'm not sure. Maybe it will be exciting this year."

"Okay…"

Sakura felt her chest tighten at the thought of going outside again. Hadn't Ino told her to stay indoors? Sakura stood and went to the window, continually staring at the castle once again. Her eyes widened when she heard the jingle of bells. "Did you hear that?"

He gruffly spoke, "Hear what?"

She heard the bells again. Her hand went up and rung her pendant. She smiled hearing the bells in the distance chime again. "I'll go get ready."

He nodded in return and watched her flutter off to her bathroom to change. His eyes were narrowed at the window as if he were trying to hear the sound she had claimed to hear. He had been furious about the incident in town a week ago. People were supposed to avoid her, not flock towards her. The boy who had held her attention infuriated him more. The dark haired boy shook his head in disgust and moved to shut the curtains on the windows. This is not how he planned for things to go. He looked back when Sakura emerged from the bathroom, changed into a different outfit. He couldn't help his eyes when he saw her black knit sweater that accentuated her chest and fit her slim core. The pale green skirt she wore showed off her lean legs and green ballet flats. She played with the silver bell around her neck, "Ready to go?"

He only nodded and let her go ahead of him so he could watch her backside. His pants tightened as he shut the door and wove his arm around her waist to keep her close to him. The two trekked into town where Sakura kept her eyes down at the ground when people waved to her and called her name.

Sai kept his head straight as he kept her averted from the stage. He tried to keep her fascinated with the small booths and food and almost cussed when he heard the sound speakers from the stage. Sakura finally brought her head up and looked towards the town square where a large stage was being set up. "What's going on there Sai?"

He shrugged as if he didn't know. "Someone always welcomes the festival each year. Not sure who's doing it this year."

"Can we go watch? Ino will probably be fascinated with this."

"She's probably going to be here watching it. Let's go, I want to take you out for dinner anyway."

The chiming of bells was loud and clear in the air as many people started to cheer. Sakura watched people flock towards the stage as a loud speaker took over the music that had been softly playing. The soft chiming of the bells rang through her ears as her feet involuntarily moved her towards the stage. Sai grunted and kept up with her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce to you your king and ruler of Fire country, Lord Uchiha!"

Sakura stopped moving when she was at the edge of the crowd, away from most people's view. She looked around when people started to cheer louder and wave their arms in the air. She heard the distinct sound of a horse galloping towards the stage and she tried to look over other people to see what the huge deal was about. Sai stood grumpily behind her, his skin crawling with the approach of the king of fire country.

Sakura's breath froze when the man she had seen a week ago gallops towards the stage, the boy in front of him cheering. A guard helped the two onto the stage and handed Kei a tiny wreath. She caught the man's onyx eyes searching the crowd, as if he were looking for a certain person. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she gazed at how tall and proud he stood as he waved to the crowd and took the microphone from an attendant. She subtly moved forward as he raised the microphone to his lips, "Welcome everyone, to the Konoha Harvest Festival. As per every year, this is a time to celebrate the beauty of nature and our growing community."

His voice was like liquid fire, soft yet deep and it set a burning shiver down her spine. She stopped moving as his eyes began to wander. "I hope this year brings many changes and growth for each and every one of you. May this start to the harvest be the best one-" He stopped abruptly when his eyes locked onto pink hair. Her jade eyes gazed up at him with curiosity and shock as he continued. "Yet. Happy Harvest everyone."

Sakura felt the tinkling of bells in her ears and she moved her hand up to her pendant and shook it, the bell loud and crisp against the fall air. She kept her eyes on the raven-haired man on the stage, watching as he lifted his wrist to reveal a bracelet of tiny silver bells.

Sasuke wanted nothing more then to leap off that stage and pluck her from the crowd. If it had been more possible, she had grown more beautiful since he saw her a week ago. The shape of her body was curvaceous and trimmed, as her face portrayed all her emotions. The way her haunting green eyes gazed upon him set him ablaze with want and need. Her long slender fingers traced the contours of the silver bell around her neck, her finger bare of any jewelry. His son was gazing at the same person, his tiny body full of excitement as he tugged on his father's cloak.

Sasuke moved the microphone once more to his lips, "May we remember those who have been lost over the years and those who sacrificed much for our country. Most of all, may we remember our past rulers, who gave their all to make Konoha what it is today." He shut his eyes and shook his wrist, making the bells chime loudly in the wind. Sakura felt sweat on her neck as she swear she could hear her name leave his lips. There was a spark between them, drawing the two together. Sakura felt compelled to move closer to the man, to drink in his beauty and rich luscious voice. The man smiled at her; as if she were the only one he was speaking to. The attention they had on each other was loving and familiar, something Sakura felt she shouldn't question.

_Sakura felt the dull ache in her head come to the forefront and she shut her eyes. This time the pain wasn't as intense, but no one could see she was in pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw a familiar sight. It looked to be a harvest festival ceremony, just like the one she was at. But this time, she saw the woman from her other vision on stage, holding her husband's hand and her arm around her son's chest. The woman was looking straight at her with wide jade eyes. Sakura watched her mouth move. She struggled to make out the word as she shut her eyes and felt her chest tighten once more. _

'_Remember…'_

This wasn't normal. Why was she having such weird visions? She opened her eyes to see Sasuke still staring intently at her, his eyebrows furrowed together as he watched her wake from the vision she just had. She may have been woozy and light headed, but to others it looked as if she hadn't moved and kept her growing attention on the king.

Sai grunted as he watched the silent interaction between the two. His control was staring to wane and he tugged on Sakura's wrist. She broke her long staring contest with the king on stage to peer at her friend. She hissed, "What Sai?"

"We're going."

She didn't have time to argue before he started to move backwards and away from the crowd, tugging her with him. He threw a glare at the man on stage who was close to crushing the device in his hands. The child held the same look as his father, his tiny hand closed in a fist. Sasuke's eyes blared red as he watched Sai drag Sakura away from him. Sakura tried to make the man pulling her stop, wincing when his grip only tightened. She threw another pleading look towards the raven-haired man on stage to see his now red eyes soften and blur back to onyx and smirk at her. Kei smiled on stage and lifted the wreath in the air, listening to the crowd cheer. Sakura managed to stop her friend in his tracks by digging her heels into the ground. She glared, "What is your problem? Did you ever think that I wanted to hear him talk?"

"He was talking bullshit Sakura. There's nothing good about him."

"Oh really? Well I happen to think Lord Uchiha is a wonderful ruler! You're just jealous!"

Sai grit his teeth. This is why he hadn't wanted to bring her out in public around the stupid ruler. He knew it bring out a side of her that should remain buried. Sakura shut her mouth. She didn't know this man. Why was she saying such things about him? He sighed, "Sakura…"

Whether or not she knew him, she still didn't like Sai telling her what to do. "No! Don't you Sakura me you jerk! You think that just because you like me that you own me! Well newsflash! I don't belong to you or-"

"My lady."

The two stopped their bickering to see a white haired man kneeling before both of them. Sakura raised an eyebrow. This again? "Sir?"

He looked up at her with a smile behind his facemask. She could only see one of his eyes as it widened at her, "Pardon me for the interruption," he glared at Sai before standing up straight, "But I was asked to deliver this to you personally."

Sakura looked down to see a white piece of paper in his extended hand. She reached forward to take the paper, "What is this?"

The man only smiled at her from behind his mask, "I know not what it says, only the people who wished it to be brought to you. Good day lady Sakura."

Before she could open her mouth to ask how he knew her name, he vanished. She held the paper close to her as she looked around, trying to spot the man again. Sai's hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. He was glaring, "What the hell does it say?"

She shrugged and opened the note, holding it close so she could read it.

_My Lady, _

_Your time has come for you to join us at the manor. We will retrieve you soon. Kei and I have been waiting for you for a very long time. Do not fret love, just know that you're safe and nothing will harm you again. Welcome home my queen. _

_Your King, _

_Sasuke Uchiha_

She felt her body pulse again. The name, the way he wrote, the way he sounded as if she were his long lost love sent her reeling with many different emotions. Sai plucked the note from her hand and let out a disgusted grunt. He was half tempted to set it ablaze when Sakura took it out of his hands and shoved it in her pocket. "It's not your business Sai. I have to go."

He watched her walk off, her hand moving up to her neck where she could still feeling the soft trace of Sasuke's kiss from her first vision. This wasn't normal and she now knew she had research to do. Who was this man, why did he keep coming to her in these weird visions, and just why did he have pure blood red eyes that haunted her?

She raced back to her apartment to see Ino approaching her from down the street. She was smirking at her and it made Sakura stop in her tracks. The moment Ino was by her side she sighed, "Ino."

"Couldn't help but go to see him huh?"

Sakura merely handed her friend the note and watched the blonde open it. Ino squealed at the writing, "Forehead! What is this?"

"You were right Ino…this is just too weird."

The blonde grabbed her friend's wrist, "Come on! We have work to do!"

Sakura knew she wouldn't like what she would find. The bells chiming in the distance told her that everything was about to get that much more stranger.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! The next two chapters will be completely new! Review! **


	6. A Plan of Action

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! But the plot for this story is mine!

**AN: I'm making good time. I think I have it in me to get this and maybe another chapter done today! Completely new chapter with a bit of the old writing. Enjoy! **

2 DAYS LATER:

Sasuke stood within his throne room, his back facing the doors. His hands clasped within each other as he stared out the windows. His body raged with jealousy and envy as he thought about the woman who was supposed to be here in his manor at the moment and not out gallivanting around with one of the most hated people in the kingdom.

Sasuke wondered faintly to himself how the man he had seen manhandling his queen survived throughout the years. Sasuke thought back to the past, remembering the day he had banished Sai from the kingdom.

_505 YEARS AGO: _

_Sasuke sat in his throne, his hands gripping the sides of the chair. His wife sat in her own throne next to him, her arms around her swollen stomach. Guards littered the room, each standing still with swords drawn. A man kneeled before the two, his wrists in chains and two guards keeping him on his knees. _

_Sasuke leaned forward and frowned at the man he once knew so well. "You've betrayed our kingdom." _

_He was quiet but Sakura could see that his eyes were burning with rage. She looked away from what her husband was about to do and concentrated on the child moving inside her. Sasuke stood with his sword drawn, "Sai. You should be tried for your crimes." _

"_I've done nothing wrong." _

_Sasuke grit his teeth. "Kidnapping my wife is the crime you committed." _

_Sai looked up, "She was supposed to be my wife! You bloody stole her from me!" _

"_Enough." Sasuke pointed his sword towards the man on his knees and spoke through his teeth. He had done nothing but cause chaos for the past month. He had nearly killed his wife in his jealous rage and tried to overthrow his rule. _

_He calmly looked over at his wife who was silently looking down at her stomach. His child was nearly here and Sasuke would have no more of the disturbances. Sakura looked up at her husband, "Do it Sasuke." _

_Sasuke moved down the steps and stopped before where Sai was kneeling. "I'm stripping you of your citizenship. You and any descendants are banned from residing within my country. I will spare you from death this one time. Should you come back, that fate is what you will look forward to." Sasuke looked up at guards, "Get him out of my sight." _

_Sasuke turned back towards his wife and did not watch as the man was roughly dragged from the room. His screams echoed around the room. "I'll be back Uchiha! You can't get rid of me so easily!" _

_The doors slammed shut and Sasuke felt his shoulders slump. He didn't move until Sakura was in front of him, caressing his cheek. "Love, it will be fine." _

_Sasuke looked down at her stomach and put his hands on it. "He'll be here soon." _

_Sakura smiled, "Nothing will hurt our family Sasuke-kun. Not with you protecting us." _

Sasuke frowned and shook his head. The memory still burned in his head. He had vowed to protect his wife, not let her get killed. He waited patiently for this woman to come to him but it seemed he would have to go to her if he wanted her under his protection. It was good that she was having visions of the past, but he worried. He needed her to remember. He needed to have her at his side.

'_Sasuke…'_

Sasuke turned around to see the ghost up by the throne, her eyes looking at him in pain. He did not move as he peered at her, "She's having visions."

The ghost shook her head. Her hand flitted up towards her throne before it dropped back down to her side. She moved down the steps and towards Sasuke slowly, _'Her visions are triggered by someone reminding her of the past.' _

Sasuke watched as she stopped in front of him. He was grateful that she was helping him with her descendant. He could see the pain in her eyes and how much it saddened her. "You're sad."

She smiled sadly at him, _'I wish I was still with you my lord.' _

He raised his hand and grabbed her ghostly one, "You will be through her. You'll always be in my heart."

'_We are one in the same Sasuke…you won't be alone…' _

Sasuke watched the figure vanish in front of him as his hand stayed lifted in the air. His closed fist curled towards his chest and he grit his teeth. The past had been screwed up. He still had no answers for why his wife had died so long ago. This time, he would get his damn answers so this wouldn't happen again. He hoped this decedent would cooperate, because he was less then a patient man. He heard the doors light open and shut behind him and two auras kneel before him. He waved his hand, "Go to her."

"Of course my lord."

WITH SAKURA:

Sakura sat on her couch, sipping from a mug of hot chocolate. The TV was on, but muted in the background as she listened to the pouring rain splash against her glass windows. The note that had been given to her by an unknown man sat in her lap. She traced the beautiful handwriting over and over and wondered why her heart continued to pound she read his name.

Who was this Sasuke Uchiha? How exactly did he know her? For the past week, she researched everything about him with Ino's help. He was the ruler of Fire country, but he had no birth-date or year of year he came to power listed. In fact, he had the same name as the last ruler of the kingdom. He looked exactly the same as well. But what did that have to do with her? Did she meet him sometime in the past?

Her mind continued to run through past memories, trying to think of someone who sounded so familiar to her. If she didn't know him, then why was she having such vivid visions of him? When she couldn't picture a face, she picked up one of her books and moved to do some more reading on the guy.

Sakura wondered why he wanted to meet her. It wasn't everyday that a king handpicked an average girl like her out of the crowd. She let out a sigh and put down her mug when she heard someone knocking at her apartment door. She padded over to it, thinking it was Ino coming back with more books to look through.

She threw open the door with her eyes shut, expecting Ino, "Geez Ino-pig, can't I have-" Her eyes widened when two men she did not know stood before her. They were in knight's armor with a bright red and white fan on the front. They were smiling at her as she rambled. "I-I'm so sorry, I thought you were my friend…can I help you two with something?"

The man with brown hair dropped onto one knee and bowed his head before her. "My lady, it is wonderful to see you after all these years."

Sakura was speechless. Just what the hell was going on? How did these people find her? She looked to the man with white hair as he rummaged through his bag. She recognized him from a few days ago. He pulled out a long white box and handed it to her. He then bowed, "My lady, time has only been kind to you. Your king and son is very much eager to see you."

Son? She had no son! She was not married! "What is this? Who are you two and who the hell does this king think he is?"

The man with brown hair looked up with a frown, "You don't remember us?"

Sakura shook her head. The white haired man stood straight up, "I am Kakashi Hatake. I am most pleased to see you again Lady Sakura."

She raised an eyebrow, once again baffled at their knowledge. She was pretty sure this was the first time she was meeting them. "How do you know my name?"

The man with brown hair also stood straight now, "Everyone knows you. I am Iruka Umino. We are delighted to be by your side again Lady Uchiha."

The last name tugged at her heart much like hearing Sasuke's name did. She grabbed at her chest, hopping the nagging feeling would dissipate. "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person. My name is Haruno, not Uchiha. Besides, I'm sure your king is married isn't he? He has a son…"

The men looked at each other before grinning at the rosette. "We have the right person my lady. You're Sakura Haruno, descendant of the great Haruno clan. You married into the Uchiha clan and-"

She shook her head in confusion, "Whoa! I'm not married! I'm barely a college student!"

Kakashi shook his head and pointed to her necklace. "Your necklace signifies that you are Sakura Uchiha, queen of Fire country." Iruka nodded, "Your husband and son has been waiting for your return for so long my lady. He wishes for your presence as soon as you change."

Sakura glared at the men, "Look buddy, I don't know what kind of sick joke you're trying to play, but it's not funny." Iruka sweat-dropped, "This is no joke Lady Uchiha. Your husband's been waiting for you for years. Did you not read his note?"

"Oh, I'm so sure!" She shoved the box back into Kakashi's hands. "Tell your little 'king' that he needs some new jokes and a life! Now please stop bothering me! I have studies to attend to!" She slammed the door shut on the two and locked it behind her. She stormed into her bedroom and curled up in bed, wanting to cry at the nagging feeling deep inside her heart.

AT THE UCHIHA MANOR A COUPLE HOURS LATER:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE REFUSED?"

The two guards kneeled in front of a seething Sasuke, doing their best to explain the situation to their king. Iruka dared not to look up, "She thinks this is all a joke my lord."

"A joke? How could she think this is a joke? Did you not explain things to her?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No my lord. Her memories have probably not returned to her yet. She claims to not know you or the prince."

"We thought it best if you explained everything to her."

Sasuke sighed and let his eyes flash from their blood red to pure black. He had to think this through carefully. Would she be angry with him if he made a scene at her university? Her home? Or would she be blindsided if he merely took her back off the street?

"What of her friend?"

"He was not there my lord."

He had been so tempted to pull the man out of the crowd and execute him then and there. He had been so close to having her just walk into his hands. What frustrated him more was how her memories refused to unlock even though he had been in presence. Sai was hiding behind this girl and using it to his advantage. He looked up at the two, "Leave me."

The guards left the throne room immediately, letting Sasuke seethe in silence. At this point, staying away was no longer helping him. He would have to cause a disturbance in her life in order to get her to remember. He owed it to his past wife and his son to intervene now. "Naruto!"

The blonde came scrambling in with Kei on his shoulders. "Faster Uncle Naruto!" The blonde stopped next to the king and kneeled so Kei could jump off. "Yea teme?"

"Get me a roaster of the University class list and cross check them with the classes Sakura is taking."

Naruto stood, "Going to shut down the classes?"

Sasuke waved his hand with a smirk, "Nonsense. I'm merely going to welcome her to Konoha personally."

WITH SAI:

Sai sat in his tiny apartment and gazed out at the window. He had a perfect view of Sakura's bedroom from his living room and was watching her look through her clothes at the moment. A tiny part of him was wishing she would get undressed already so he could look at her body. It had been over 500 years since he had gazed at her beauty and it was slowly killing him on the inside. His decision to take matters into his own hands had caused his life to be lonely, but needed.

His eyes went wide when she removed her shirt and dropped it on the bed. Yes, she looked just like her past self. He had remembered how he burned when he found her pregnant with the Uchiha's child. He wished it were his child that her belly was swelled with. This time he would not make the same mistake. He licked his lips as he watched the girl look at herself in the mirror as she undressed. He would be sure to keep her damned memories buried as he wiggled his way into making her his and finally taking back what should have been his life so long ago.

**AN: Review! **


	7. Classroom Interruptions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Ahh, okay. This may or may not be my last chapter tonight, so I hope you enjoy the new details! Review! **

2 DAYS LATER:

Sakura laid her head down on the desk she was sitting at and felt as if she could shut her eyes and fall asleep. Her dreams were constantly involving the little boy and his father's red eyes. Her head ached as she listened to her professor drone on and on. Although he was strict with people sleeping in his class, she noted that he cared less if she did it.

Ino nudged her, "Forehead! Get up!"

Sakura opened up one of her eyes to look at the blonde. "Hush Ino. I've barely gotten any sleep in the past two days."

The professor looked up at the two, "Is there a problem Ms. Yamanaka?"

Ino frowned, "No sir."

"I would urge you to leave Lady Sakura alone and concentrate on your work."

Sakura's head moved up and she stared down at the professor. He looked at her with soft eyes before turning his attention back to the mass amount of students. Ino glared over at her friend, "Seriously…what the heck did you do?"

Sakura shrugged. She had no idea why everyone was giving her special attention. She never asked for it and she didn't want it. "I wish I knew."

The professor underlined something on the board and pointed to it. "I expect you all to have this assignment done by the end of the hour. You may leave once you are done." He looked back up at the crowd, "Lady Sakura, a word please?"

She found it quite odd that her professor was referring to her with that name much like everyone else around her was. She stood from her seat and made her way down the steps, ignoring the looks her classmates were sending her. She stepped next to the professor's desk and looked down, "Yes Sarutobi-sensei?"

He waved his hand at her, "You've been exempt from this assignment. You may take this time to prepare for your exam."

Her eyes went wide. Why was this special treatment exempting her from assignments that would help her? "Sir, I don't think-"

"Lady Sakura, you do not need to worry. You may go and study. Let me know if any of the students bother you."

Sakura stood there slack jawed for a moment before turning around to face Ino. The blonde shared her look and was waving for her to come back to her seat. Sakura couldn't believe her professor. Next he would probably tell her that she didn't have to take the exam. Ino latched onto her arm once she sat down. "What the hell forehead? How come you get out of everything?"

"I don't want to be here. I'm here to become a doctor, not skip by because of some-"

The door opened abruptly and the class went quiet. The guards she had saw at her home prior walked in and stood in front of the classroom. The professor stood up from his desk with a smile, "Boys, it's been a while."

"Likewise sir."

"To what do I owe the surprise?"

Sakura heard the clicking of the boots before the men could answer. He walked in the door slowly making her chest tighten. She couldn't help but gaze at him. He was absolutely beautiful in his black pants and blue billowy shirt. The black armor only seemed to accentuate his chest and broad shoulders. His knew high boots clapped against the floor as he tugged along the little boy who looked to be his mini-me. Sasuke smirked at the professor, "Excuse my interruption Sarutobi."

The professor bowed to the young King, "Nonsense my lord. There are no interruptions when you're here."

The little boy jumped up and down in his spot, "Otou! I see her! I see her!"

Sarutobi looked to the mass amount of students who were rising from their seats to bow to the man in the front of the room. Sakura felt Ino pull her up from her spot and bow quietly. Sasuke chuckled, "I believe there is one person who does not need to be doing that."

He let go of the little boy's hand and let him race up the stairs. Sakura saw him coming from the corner of her eye but kept her face down until the boy wrapped his arms around her legs. Sakura stumbled and kept her balance when she stood straight. Kei looked up, "Mama! I'm so glad to see you!"

She was not this boy's mother. She knew that. Why was he referring to her as such? What had the man told his son? She moved to say something when the man in front of the room spoke, "If it's alright with you Sarutobi, I'd like to borrow Lady Sakura for a moment."

Sarutobi looked up, "You're free to go my lady."

Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. She looked over at Ino who was staring at her with wide eyes. She mouthed to her, "Call me."

Sakura nodded and carefully grabbed her books and stuffed them in her bag before slinging it over her back. Kei held out his arms, "Will you carry me Mama?"

She couldn't deny that the boy was absolutely adorable and hard to say no to. She nodded quietly and picked him up, gasping when he settled his head in the crook of her neck. Sasuke watched her every move as she wrapped her arms around his son's back and carried him down the steps to where he was waiting. Once she stood next to him he put his hand on the small of her back, "Sorry for the interruption Sarutobi."

"Anything for you Lord Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded towards the door, "Shall we dear?"

She felt as if she were walking into an open trap. She walked forward through the open door, nodding her head as she listened to the little boy ramble beneath her hair. How could this man just rip her from her class? Granted she wasn't exactly doing anything because her teacher wouldn't let her, but that was against the point. Once the five were out in the hallway Sakura whirled around to look at the young king, "I'm sorry, but what exactly is your problem?"

He smirked. This girl had an attitude. That was something he definitely could get along with. "You were taking too long."

"Too long? Too long for what?"

Sasuke smirked and pointed at the pendant dangling from her neck. "Too long to realize your place in this country."

Sakura bristled and held onto the boy tighter to keep her anger from spilling out of control. Just what the hell was this village's problem? She knew she shouldn't have moved here. The little boy tugged on her hair, "Mama! We've been waiting for you to come home!"

Sakura swallowed. "Kei sweetie…"

Kakashi was by her side in an instant, "Allow me to take him my lady so you can discuss your moving arrangements with Lord Uchiha."

Moving arrangements? Yea, as soon as the kid was gone she'd let her anger loose. She handed Kei to Kakashi who was whining and reaching for her and watched as the guards took him around the corner. Sasuke braced himself, "Have you adjusted nicely in town?"

"Adjusted? What the hell does that mean? Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Sasuke could see the ghost standing by the girl's side. She was smiling at her descendant before pointing to the necklace, _'She's very stubborn like I was my lord.' _

Sasuke could see that was a true statement. He watched the girl place her hands on her hips. "Well? You going to answer me?"

Sasuke reached his hand outward and shook the bells on his wrist. Sakura stopped and looked down at the bells before looking back up at the man. The ghost shook her head, _'I'm able to speak with you because of the pendant. I live through her because of that.' _

Sasuke bowed to the woman in front of him, "I've never formally introduced myself. I'm Lord Sasuke Uchiha, the reining king of Fore Country."

She already knew that. Her cheeks filled with a blush as he stood back up and faced her with his pure black eyes. "Your birthright is what I'm referring to my lady. You are meant to become the next queen of Fire Country."

Everyone in this town was insane. She would do no such thing! She clenched her fists, "What makes you think I'll just drop and kneel before you? I don't want to be a queen."

Sasuke looked at the ghost who was shaking her head. '_Give her time my lord. Once her memories awaken, I'll be able to convince her.' _

Sasuke looked at the girl with patient eyes. She was rather annoying, but something about her fire made him want to push her buttons. "You do not have a choice."

She had a choice alright. She was about ready to throw a tantrum in front of a king and she could hardly care. She growled, "The only reason I didn't throw a fit in there is because I'm already getting strange looks. No one tells me what to do even if you are a bloody king! I do so have a choice and my choice is to ignore your preposterous reasoning and walk away right now. " She moved to turn around and walk away when the man caught her wrist and spun her back towards him. She gasped when she found herself in his embrace and his arms wrapped around her tight. "Sakura. This is for your protection."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Let me go you asshole!"

The ghost sighed and watched as the king pleaded with her descendant to listen to him. She closed her eyes and vanished into thin air, giving the help to her husband. Sakura felt the pain in her head from a days ago race up her spine. She cried out in pain and clutched the king's chest armor as her knees shook. Sasuke allowed her to lean against him while her mind continued to unseal her memories.

_Sakura opened her eyes to see a dark room, and a woman standing in the corner. Sakura rubbed her aching head and narrowed her eyes when the woman turned around to face her. It was the replica that was staring at her with a soft smile. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Whoa, what's going on?" _

'_Your memories are sealed.'_

_Sealed? What the hell was this woman talking about? "Who are you?"_

'_Listen to him Sakura…listen to him.' _

_Listen to who? The woman saw the question and pointed to the ball around her neck. 'He holds the key.' _

_Sakura watched the woman wave her hand and the crushing pain was back full force. She grunted in pain and groaned as she rode out the pain. Her mind pondered the very vague statements the woman gave her as she opened her eyes. _

Sakura looked up at the man holding her and saw his eyes narrowed but hiding concern. "Are you alright?"

No she was not alright. She shoved the man away and stumbled to her feet. Sasuke stood when she did and held out his hand, "Come, lets get you to the manor."

She wobbled but held her balance. She shook her head as she watched the man inch closer to her obviously thinking she would give in and let him take her to the castle she had seen so many times. She shoved the hand away and did the first thing she could think of—she fled. She turned and felt her feet move, her ears blocking out the man calling her name. She dashed past the guards and the child, ignoring the way the child yelled for her.

She felt tears gather in her eyes as she turned down the random hallways, hoping to lose the party of men. She was in luck when she made her way out to the front steps of the university and bumped into a man. She stumbled and looked down, "I'm sorry!"

"Ugly, it's okay."

Sakura looked up to see Sai stretching his hand out to steady her. The feeling of his hand was worse then what she felt inside. The tears glided down her cheeks and she shoved him to the side, running past him. Sai stood there with narrowed eyes, "Sakura!"

"Just go away! Leave me alone!"

Back inside the university, Sasuke was trying to calm his crying child. His red cape laid on the edge of ground as he kneeled and hugged his son. "Hush Kei, things will be alright."

Kei held onto his father's armor, "Mama was sad Otou! She ran away!"

He sighed, "Forgive me son. She's much more stubborn then she used to be."

The little boy sniffled and shook his head, "I want mama! I want her to come home!"

Sasuke looked up at the guards, "Follow her from a distance. Make sure she doesn't leave the village borders. I will retrieve her myself."

"Of course my lord." Kakashi disappeared and Iruka took the crying child from his arms. The guard vanished into thin air to take him back to the castle before joining Kakashi. Sasuke padded down the hallway before letting his eyes bleed red and vanishing into thin air.

WITH SAI:

He grumbled as he made his way to Sakura's apartment, his fists clenched tightly. Damn the Uchiha for making her cry. Damn him for unlocking more of her memories. He could see his plan starting to fade away from him and it pissed him off to no end.

He wanted nothing more then to rip the Uchiha's smug attitude off the face of the earth. He chocked when he found himself against a brick wall in a dark deserted alley. He stared down into the blood red eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. "Uchiha filth. I was just thinking about you. Finally come to kill me?"

He snorted, "There's no need to fill my hands of your dirty blood." The young king narrowed his eyes, "You've been told to keep away from her. You've been told to leave my lands. I should swipe your head straight off your body."

Sai grit his teeth and tried to squirm out of the tight grip Sasuke had on his throat. "You don't dictate her life! She's not the same person moron!"

"Then why are you intent on hovering over her?"

Sai stopped at the words. He clawed at the Uchiha's grip on his throat, "Release me."

Sasuke smirked, "So you can run away from my kingdom in fear once again? Gladly." He threw Sai to the ground and unsheathed his sword. He held the tip of kusanagi to Sai's throat, "Stay away from my wife. I'll execute you myself I hear you violated her in any way."

"How do you know I haven't already?"

Sasuke sneered at the question. He knew Sakura wouldn't give herself up like that. His heightened senses could see it clearly despite her being stubborn and avoiding him. "I don't need to second guess my own wife."

Sai spat on the ground, "This isn't fucking over Uchiha. Don't think for one minute that you won. It won't be like how it was in the past. She's different now and won't give in so easily to your pathetic charm and wit."

"I don't need to think about it. She's always been mine, and that's the way it shall remain. She loves of her own accord and not what anyone has told her." He sheathed his sword. His eyes widened and 3 tomoes spun widely against the red hue his eyes had. Sai let out a chocked sound before falling to the ground unconscious. Sasuke stood straight and blinked his eyes back to their normal onyx. He spun off on his heel, intent on finding a plan to retrieve Sakura from the village and transporting her home. He wouldn't lose her again and he would see to it that everything went according to plan this time around.

**AN: Alright folks, This is my last chapter tonight. I'm going to have a ton of homework tomorrow so I could possibly get a chapter up, but we'll see how I do on time. I could possibly get one done in the morning! I made it to my goal tonight! Hope you enjoyed! Review! **


End file.
